Crazy
by PenelopeJess
Summary: When an intern holds the attendings, residents, and chief hostage, the interns are left to fend for themselves. Chaos ensues. AlexIzzie, AddisonDerek. Coauthored with Bleeding Scar. UPDATED with CHAPTER 7!
1. Previously on Grey's Anatomy

**Disclaimer : **None of the GA characters belong to us. Plotlines already use on Grey's Anatomy are not ours either. The rest is our creation. :) This fanfiction is co-authored with Bleeding Scar (Marion).

**Previously On Grey's Anatomy**

**Isobel Stevens**

"You want to call me Dr. Model, fine. Just remember, while you're sitting on 200,000 grand of student loans. I am out of debt."

"When Derek broke up with you, I was there. All I have ever been was there for you guys.."

"Can you keep a secret? This is my daughter. In the picture she's six, but she's eleven now. She lived in Santa Barbara but they moved. I don't know where. But I know her name is Hannah. She likes pigs... She collects them like figurines or stuffed animals.It's probably because her mom read her Charlotte's web... I'm her mother, not her mom... I wanted better for her than I could do at sixteen."

"I grew up in a trailer park and went to state school. I put myself through med school by posing in my underwear. I walk into the OR and everyone hopes I am the nurse."

**Addison Shepherd**

Addison: "Hi. I'm Addison Shepherd."/ Meredith: "Shepherd?"/ "You must be the woman who has been screwing my husband."

"Your hair, it's longer. It's different. I like it. It's very Russel Crowe... The hair though, you know I've always had a thing for Russel Crowe."

"I'm lonely Derek."

Patient: "Wouldn't you want that? A chance to grow old with Derek." Addison: "Yes I do."

"Derek, have you ever thought that even if I'm an adulterous bitch and I am Satan, I might still be the love of your life"

**Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd**

Meredith: "Your choice, it's simple. Her or me."/Derek: "Addison is my family, and in one day I'm supposed to sign a piece of paper and end my family."/"You're staying with her."/"She's my wife."

**Addison Shepherd/Isobel Stevens**

Addison: "Have you decided yet?"/ Izzie: "Excuse me?"/"You're Meredith's friend. I am the wicked witch who came in and ruined her life and cheated on wait what is it you guys call him?"/"McDreamy"/ "Right God, doesn't that embarrass you?"/ "Yeah I think it does."/"Yeah, well by all rights you should hate me."/"Yes."/"Except that I am going to be staying in town for awhile."/"You are."/"Yes, and you show a real gift for my specialty. And I have a lot to teach, if you want to learn. pause So?"/"So?"/"So when you decide how important it is for you to hate me, let me know."

**Addison Shepherd/Richard Webber**

Addison: "Remember what you did to me when I was an intern?"/Chief:"How could I forget? You didn't speak to me for almost a year, but you learned."/"Yeah well I think I gotta do that to Izzie Stevens."/"Well she's smart, hardworking, and gets a little too involved with her patients, a lot like you.""/"I know. It took me a long time to recover from that Richard."/"But it made you a better surgeon Addison. The question is, 'Is she talented enough to make the lesson work?'"/"She's the best I've seen in years. I was hoping.../Richard interrupts "You're not here to make friends Addison. You're here to make better surgeons. Being a teacher can be a lonely buisness."

**Addison Shepherd/Isobel Stevens**

Addison: "It wasn't your fault..."/Izzie:"You lied to me."/"You'll be a better doctor for it."

**Isobel Stevens/Alex Karev**

"You kissed me./"Yes I did."/"Should we... I mean there's a discussion we could have if you wanted to have one."/ "I kissed you with tongue and I plan to do it again and again. Get used to it. End of discussion." he walks off/ "Ok."

Alex: "It wouldn't be the end of the world if you got rid of them, because really I want you. Izzie slaps him Oww. What was that for?" Izzie kisses him and walks away

**Richard Webber**

"3 interns, 4 nurses, and 6 residents on this surgical floor have been diagnosed with syphillis..."/Nurse: "Undiagnosed syphillis can lead to blindness, insanity and death."


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Derek's Voice Over: **

"Life is never a bed of roses", the saying goes. It's true. Life is hard. You have to fight for the things you love, the things you want in life. To get them, you need to go through bumpy roads. Like the saying goes, "Life is never a bed of roses."

-----------------------------------

"Morning," Derek rolled over to Addison and wrap his arms around her. She turned around, giving him a smile, her eyes still closed. Derek buried his nose into her red hair and gave it a loving sniff. "You smell good, still." He whispered, leaning in to give her a peck on her lips. Addison let out a soft moan, turning her back to Derek and snuggled against the pillow under her head. Derek pulled her closer to him, her back leaning against his chest. "C'mon Addy, time to wake up." He said, shaking her slightly.  
"Hmm… What time is it?" she mumbled, a free hand reaching out for the clock on the bedside.

"Seven thirty in the morning." He said with a smile, giving her body a soft squeeze before sliding out of bed. "I've walked Doc, made breakfast for the both of us, showered, gotten dressed and you're still in bed."

Addison flipped around, rubbing her eyes with the back of the hands and thrust them outwards with annoyance. "C'mon Derek, let me sleep!" she complained.   
"Doc's going to finish your breakfast if you don't hurry." Derek tried again.

"He can have it if he wants to." She said drowsily, covering a pillow over her face.   
Derek sighed. "Addy, it's getting late. I don't want to be late."

"Fine." She grumbled, finally getting out of bed.

-----------------------------------

**Derek's Voice Over:**

At the same time, life throws you into a series of events that always manage to catch you by surprise, sometimes good, sometimes bad.

-----------------------------------

The Shepherds walked out from their locker room with a cup of coffee in each of their hands, heading towards the main counter of the hospital where a crowd seemed to be gathering there. Stopping at the back of the crowd, Addison took a sip of her coffee, careful not to spill it or even let out a surprise yelp as Derek slip his arms around her waist. Her eyes shifted sideways and gave him an evil glare, but her husband only smiled back in return.

"Alright, now that all of you are here, there is something very important I would like to say." Richard started. "First of all, good morning." He greeted his staff and gotten a series of 'good mornings' back. "As I believe all of you have already known, Seattle Grace Hospital has been awarded as the best hospital in the city by the Mayor. And because of that, new policy adjustments are going to be made. Residents, assign your interns with their rounds and I'll meet you, with the attendings, in the meeting room in twenty minutes." Richard paused, his eyes shifted to the group of interns that gathered in one corner. "And all of you, make sure you don't kill anyone while we're away."

-----------------------------------

"There will be no surgeries today, as of yet. And I hope so too—for the sake of our patients in Seattle Grace. It is going to be a long meeting for us this morning so make sure that none of you cause any trouble or you'll be answering to the chief." Bailey warned, pointing a finger at each of her four interns. "Is that understood?" she asked, but the four of them just stared at her, looking half asleep. "Is that understood!" This time, they answered with a half-hearted 'yes'. "Look alive, people! I don't want patients dying because you're sleeping on your job. Yang has the day off. Grey, pit. Karev and Stevens, rounds. O'Malley, labs."

Groggily, the four interns started out of their locker room. "I said move!" Bailey yelled. Then as though a new battery has been inserted, they rushed off to their destinations.

-----------------------------------

**Derek's Voice Over:**

And sometimes in life, you are made to choose. Two paths set in front of you, two very different paths which you know you would love to take. But however, you are only allowed to choose one. Then after your choice, you start to have doubts of if you have taken the right path.

-----------------------------------

Meredith shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat and yawned, not even bothering to cover her widened mouth with a hand. However, George stuck out his hand and covered it for her. Meredith slapped it away and gave him a glare.  
"What? It's not wrong to yawn. But at least try to look nice doing it."

Not far from the both of them, Derek and Addison walked by, still holding their cups of coffee, deep in conversation on their way to the meeting room. Catching a glimpse of Meredith's blonde hair, Derek looked up briefly, staring after her for a second. But after that short, brief second, his attention was drawn back to his wife's voice, already responding to her comments.

-----------------------------------

"It's a good day, Addison. We're awarded the best hospital in the city. Why the grouchy face?" Preston teased, spinning around in the arm chair he's in as the Shepherds walked into the meeting room. Addison settled her coffee on the table and slumped into the chair next to Preston while Derek settled gently down onto the chair beside his wife.

"Blame Derek." She mumbled.

"Aah." Preston raised an eyebrow in return, a cheeky smile starting to spread across his face. Addison caught it and rolled her eyes. "It's not what you think, Preston. He woke me up this morning—before I wanted to." Preston shook his head with a laugh. "I didn't say anything." Just then, Richard walked into the room, a cheery grin on his face as his eyes scanned through the staff that was seated by the table. "Well, we'll celebrate later. First, we need to discuss and decide on the policy adjustments instructed by the Mayor." He said, taking the empty seat a distance away from the staff.  
"Better make it quick, Richard. We don't want any interns killing our patients." Addison said flatly, her drawing another sip of her coffee. Richard threw Addison a weird stare, his eyes shifted to Derek and Preston.

"Blame Derek." Preston said with a smile. Addison looked up and glared at Preston before turning to the chief. But before she could open her mouth to explain, Richard held out a hand, containing a chuckle. "I understand, Addy." Then before Addison could start, Richard diverted his gaze to the rest of the staff. "Let's get started with the meeting."

Ten minutes later, the door swung open, an intern walked right in, his eyes shifting back and forth as he looked on to the crowd that turned to him. There was a moment of silence.  
"Do you need something, Dr. Malone?" Richard asked.

"Oh Martin." The intern's resident called out with a sigh. Martin's chest heaved up and down as he locked the door behind him. There was an audible click, Addison's head jerk up as she exchanged a worried glance with her husband.

"Martin…?" Richard started, slowly getting up from his chair. His sixth sense had told him that there was something wrong.

"The best hospital in the city." He started, shaking his head with a chuckle.

"Are you kidding me!" He continued, lifting his eyes up to the chief. Richard stood up, starting slowly towards him, his hands placed in front of him in hope to calm the intern down. "Don't!" Martin yelled, his eyes flashing with anger.

"Because of you, because of ALL of you, I have syphilis. I have syphilis! What kind of hospital conducts checkups only to give a wrong diagnose? I went for the checkup, I stood in that long line, and after testing people over and over again, you can make a mistake for not finding out that I have syphilis!"

The staff exchanged amused glances with one another, but Martin continued.

"None of you, none of you here are fit to be doctors! None! What if you did the same thing to a patient? What if you thought a patient is fine but he is not? It could kill him! No…" he shook his head. Then, his resident stood up, starting to make his way towards Martin.

"Stop right there!" Martin yelled, whipping out a gun from underneath his lab coat. He swung it left and right, aiming at each staff as he pressed his body against the door.  
"Nobody is leaving this room unless I say so."

-----------------------------------

**Derek's Voice Over:**

And sometimes, you never realize how much you want something until you are on the verge of losing it. Wait, no. I was wrong. Life isn't hard. Life's complicated.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The staff gathered at the corner of the meeting room, all cowering on the floor, afraid as Martin swung his gun back and forth, aiming at whoever that looked like they were making a false move. Then, Miranda shifted herself carefully towards Richard, Addison, Derek and Preston, who happen to be together. "Chief." She whispered, Richard turned around, careful not to let Martin see the communication going on that might freak him out. Catching Richard's attention, Miranda continued.

"You do realize that we will be here for a long time, and the interns are on their own-" she started. The chief raised an eyebrow, not getting what Miranda was suggesting. "Well, I was thinking maybe we could put one of our interns in charge." She said. "Or two, even. I mean, just in case something goes wrong, they freak out-"

"They don't need to know about our situation." Richard explained. "Knowing about our situation will cause all of them to panic."

"But—"

"Richard's right." Preston cut in, overhearing their conversation. Miranda started to argue but shut her mouth again. "Alright." She gave in. "But if something crazy comes up, I'm putting one of my interns in charge, whether you approve of it or not."

-----------------------------------

**Izzie's voiceover:**

Responsibility is a pain. When things go bad, people have a natural tendency to run away. Being in charge means that you can't and you have to pick up after other people. It also means putting off your own personal pleasure.

Dr. Isobel "Izzie" Stevens walked out of the locker room and casually listened to the gossip the other doctors talking about. Most everyone got their gossip like that. Since the chief and all the other high level surgeons were at a meeting, today's gossip was who people would most likely be chief of surgery under. Everyone seemed unanimous on Meredith. _She sleeps with the boss and they like her to be the boss. Can't a girl ever get ahead around here?_

Izzie went off to the first patient with Alex. He kept his physical distance from Izzie, worrying her. _It's definitely the professionalism. We don't want to freak out the patients by being all over each other._ "So do you want to explain it or do I?" She asked him.

"Michael Green complaining of chest pains and limp arms," Alex began in his most monotone voice, "We need to do get the labs back to determine whether we have a heart attack or a panic attack."

Dr. Meredith Grey sutured yet another patient in the pit when a seemingly healthy young girl, about ten or eleven years old came up to her. "Hello there, what's your name?"

"I'm Hannah. Hannah Sara Jones," She said as she messed with her blond hair, taking it out of a bun. "Sorry about the hair. My mommy and daddy insist on doing it like that for a hospital. I hate it. Do you know where Dr. Stevens is?"

Meredith looked puzzled. People don't ask for the interns. "She's busy right now. Anything I can do to help? If not, you to get back to your mom. I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Then you two can wait together if I can't assist."

"Thank you," Hannah said, "I'll wait here. I don't think you would understand."

Dr. Izzie Stevens and Dr. Alex Karev had just finished the rounds. Currently, several neurological patients were waiting on surgery along with a few patients needing tests to determine the exact cause of the problem. _So far so good. No one is fatal._

Then, the doctors began wheeling in another patient. She was full term it looked like. Her screams disturbed everyone in the pit. "She just got in a car wreck. Currently, she's full term and in labor. The child is just hitting the uterus though and not coming out."

Izzie pulled her hair out of the bun and looked around, as if Addison was there. Then, she remembered about the meeting. "Alex, can you prep OR 1. There we can stabilize her until Addison gets out of the meeting." Alex nodded and Izzie bolted for the scrubbing room. As she changed, she sent Addison a text message.

"Addison, pregnant woman in a car crash with complicated labor. Help."

-----------------------------------

A loud beeping sound caught Addison by surprise. It was her pager. There was silence when Martin jerked his head over to Addison, pointing a gun at her. Derek shifted, attempting to move in to protect his wife.

"Don't even think about it." Martin said, the gun pointed at Derek's temple. Addison swallowed hard, lifting her pager from her scrubs and holding it up in the air.

"Put it there." Martin instructed, gesturing to the table. "Alright, don't hurt—"

"I said put it there!" he demanded. Nodding, Addison placed the pager carefully on the table, but not without taking a look at the paged message first. It was Izzie.

"_Addison, pregnant woman in car crash with complicated labor. Help." _

That was the page. Studying Addison's face, Miranda had gotten a rough idea of what was going on. She leaned closer to the chief as her voice dropped into a whisper.

"All hell is breaking loose, Richard."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dr. George O'Malley looked at the completed labs that he had just received. One patient had a heart attack. Two others had brain injuries that should be operated on as soon as possible. The rest would depend on the patient's history. Today, one thing was certain. There were going to be an abundance of life saving surgeries. He looked into the hallway. Izzie and Alex were not in the hall to give the test results to.

He peered in OR 1 carelessly and saw them prepping. Surprised, he entered without scrubbing in. "I don't think you're supposed to do that."

"She'll die if we don't do something now George." Izzie snapped, "Join in if you want, but we are doing something. I texted Addison, maybe she can help." Carefully, Izzie fit into her size six gloves and got ready for an unplanned surgery.

Alex turned and gave George a look that told him that neither of them will be able to do anything to stop Izzie from going on with the surgery. George opened his mouth, about to say something but stopped, walking out without a word.

"Scalpel." Izzie said, holding out a gloved hand. A surgical nurse placed it there, her eyes shifting from the pregnant lady's stomach to Izzie's trembling hand. Alex stood beside her, looking on.

"Are you _sure_ you can do this?" he asked, only to receive an evil glare from her. Moments later, George entered a bandana over his head and a mask around his face. Izzie looked up, her eyes conveyed confusion and curiosity.

"I'm in." he shrugged.

-----------------------------------

She knew what Miranda wants, she knew what Richard wants, and she knows what she wants. With Martin keeping such a close eye on them, there was no way she could discuss her thoughts with anyone, no matter how close their distance from each other is. Addison shifted behind Derek and Preston, hoping to hide herself from Martin's view. Slowly and carefully, she took out her cell phone and started a text message to Izzie.

"_We're held hostage in meeting room by intern, Martin Malone. Do everything you can to help the patient, have faith in yourself. You are now placed in charge of all the interns. – Addison."_

Yes, Izzie is the best of what Addison has seen in years, and she is giving Izzie this very chance to step up and realize her own potential. She selected Izzie's number and clicked sent. Just that very moment, a rough hand slapped Derek and Preston away, reaching in and dragged her out roughly, pulling her into a chokehold, pointing the gun's nuzzle at her temple. He cocked the gun, a psychotic sneer spread across his face. Addison cast one last lingering look at Derek before squeezing her eyes shut, preparing for the worse to happen.

_Oh god, no. No Addison. Not like this._ That thought ran through Derek's mind over and over again as he forced himself to stay in his position while watching his wife being placed in a life threatening situation, right in front of his eyes. Everyone in the room looked on, frozen in their position for they all knew—if anyone makes a sudden move, the gun will go off.

-----------------------------------

"Female, 28, fallen from the roof. Fractured neck, possible broken bones in her legs. BP 76. We need to get her into an OR. Move, people!" Yang said, pulling the gurney across the hospital. She glanced up briefly to check for an available OR as they pass the OR board.

"OR 1!" She instructed, noting that OR 1 and 3 are empty. "Someone page Dr. Bailey!"

-----------------------------------

"There are people in OR 1, Dr. Yang!" a nurse announced, the gurney stopped outside the OR. Christina turned around, frowning. _It wasn't recorded on the OR board._ She thought. "Don't you have the day off anyway?"

"Bring her into OR 3 then." Christina said, leaving the rest to push the patient over for preparation. "I saw the girl fall off the building, so I figured I would see the case through. Then I could go come."

"Izzie!" she exclaimed, grabbing a mask and walked straight into the OR. "What the hell are you doing?" she demanded. "When Bailey gets wind of this, she'll kick you out of the program."

"Performing a c-section." Izzie replied flatly. _What does it look like I'm doing?_ "Saving this patient's life and the life of her child are more important than following protocol."

"Cool surgery? Where's Addison?" Christina inquired, making her way closer to examine the operation.

"Not answering my page. If we wait any longer to operate, we'll be losing both the mother and child." Izzie explained, as she started to cut the patient's side. Then, her pager went off.

"About time Addison replied," Izzie commented, handing the scalpel to George. "Hold this for a moment." Then, she went ahead to check Addison's message. Alex shot George a dirty look as he tried to stabilize the woman.

"What!" George asked, noticing the look Alex had thrown at him.

"I came here first and you get to carry on with the surgery." Alex simply said, shifting on his spot.

"Well, she gave it to me—"

"Guys, don't kill my patient." Izzie warned, pulling off her mask as she checked on her pager.

Alex grumbled under his breathe. George looked down at the half-done operation, and then looked up at Izzie, his expression clueless. Alex laughed.

"Izzie—"George started, but was cut off by the panic written all over her face when she turned to face them.

"Alex, why don't you come with me?" Christina said, "We've got another surgery." Christina started to leave with Alex, but the sound of Izzie's voice stopped them.

"Guys, you'll never believe what she said." she reported, her voice trembled. _This is worse than Code Black...Much worse._

-----------------------------------

Several pagers continued going off inside the room with Martin Malone. Martin pulled back the hammer to his gun, but his arm stayed firmly around Addison. "Shut those pagers and phones off now! Throw them into the wall! You aren't doing any surgeries anymore. The interns are the competent ones. They'll take over from here, doctors."

-----------------------------------

Dr. Callie Torres continued suturing up another patient in the pit when she saw Meredith come in with a little girl. "Who is the girl?"

"Hannah Jones," Meredith answered, "Is it just me or are the nurses trying to upset the surgeons with all the incessant broadcast paging?"

Even then, another page interrupted them asking for Resident Jacques to go to OR 2. The message then repeated. "Oooh, someone's in trouble!" Hannah said, "Do you guys have to be told five times to do something? I'm not even that bad. My adopted mother only has to say things three times."

"The Nazi, lax?" Meredith croaked, "This is just an off day." She brushed aside her hair, trying to hide the fact she was really embarrassed about Hannah knowing the problem.

"Yeah, an off-day where the big wigs are totally irresponsible," Callie snickered, "What's Hannah doing here anyway?" Meredith explained that Hannah was here to see Izzie and that Izzie was no where to be seen. "More irresponsibility, this was supposed to be the most difficult program. Then again, maybe the residents took off as a test and we're all in some really weird alternate dimension where…"

"Callie," Meredith said, "You are just like George, stop talking."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"What is it Izzie?" Dr. George O'Malley pondered, "Do we have to do some complex neo-natal procedure? I don't think I worked with Addison much so I'm not sure what to do. What if we..." George continued rambling as he began prepping the patient for an emergency c-section.

Izzie interrupted him, because he just would not stop talking. "George, shut up and give the woman an epidural." Izzie placed her pager on her belt and tried to focus on the patient. _I am not sure if what I am doing is right. Someone has to take charge here. George hasn't worked with Addison that much at all, so I guess I drew the short straw._

"Are we supposed to do that when she's this close to giving birth? Does Addison know the patient's work up? Did she know that I have no clue how to do an epidural? Are you sure we are going through with the right procedure? Are you sure..."

"I'm sure you can be quiet now. Help me prop her upright." Izzie said. The two managed to get the patient into an upright position, which was no easy feat considering the amount of weight gain gone through in pregnancy and the advanced stage of the patient. Izzie gave the patient an epidural while George held the woman in place. Right when Izzie inserted the epidural, the patient screamed. I _wish Addison was here. I know that was the right thing to do but George is probably freaking out. _A moment later, the patient calmed down though. Izzie and George put her down on the table and extended her arms out like a cross. Next, they stuck the needles that kept track of the vitals into the patient's arms. After hastily sterilizing the patient, Izzie reached for a scapel.

George grabbed her pager and read it. "Izzie Stevens! What the hell do you think you're doing trying to hide that page from me? Are all these people going to die?"

Izzie, tired of telling George to be quiet, grabbed a towel and shoved it into his mouth. _I am tired of all the second guessing. I do that enough to myself. I just can't afford it in a surgery._ "We'll save this patient. Then we can worry about the rest of the hospital. So, let's get to work." She ripped the towel from his mouth, and the two got to work on the surgery.

* * *

"Please, please, please don't kill her." Derek mumbled under his breathe as his eyes were glued to his wife. Her eyes were closed, squeezed tight, her chest heaved up and down, drawing in deep breaths to calm down. Addison was trying not to tremble in fear of what could happen to her, she tried not thinking about it. She tried not regretting never having the chance to tell Derek everything she wants him to know, not having a chance to even come clean about the whole Mark situation. But most of the time, she was trying not to let her fear show. But he could tell. After 12 years of marriage, Derek could tell everything about his wife. He could tell she was trying not to tremble with fear, he could tell she was very close to planning her own death, how she want her funeral to be like and what she wants him to do if she should die. He licked his dry lips, watching her trying to calm herself down. If there is anything he can do now to save her from the position, he would. But there was nothing. With Addison held at gun point, one wrong move will cause the bullet to be inserted right into her brain, and not even him, the best neurosurgeon in Seattle Grace, can save her.

"Shut those pagers and phones off now! Throw them into the wall! You aren't doing any surgeries anymore. The interns are the competent ones. They'll take over from here, doctors." Martin shouted, shaking Derek out of his worried daze. But his eyes never left his wife. His limbs were frozen on the spot. "Derek." Preston called out, giving a small touch to his shoulder, as though to wake him up. Derek's body jerked, turning around with a blank stare at Preston.

_He's losing it._ Richard thought, catching the look on Derek's face. Then, Martin let go of Addison and tossed her to another corner of the room. Her body slammed straight into the wall, but she fought the pain to stay conscious, glaring up at him. "You, stay here." Martin sneered, pointing the gun briefly at her before making his way to Derek. The gun point now has switched its target. The nuzzle was pressed against Derek's forehead as the doctor slowly turned around.

"I said, turn off that darn pager of yours and throw it against the wall." He repeated. "Like how I did to your_ wife_, Dr. Shepherd."

Derek could strangle him right now, but he has a cocked gun pressed against his forehead. He swallowed hard, gritted his teeth to stop himself from saying anything. The man obviously has serious mental issues. Derek looked up briefly at Martin, his eyes conveying that he would do whatever the intern says, and unclipped the paged off his scrubs. He switched it off, choosing not to look at the page before doing so, and tossed it against the wall. It didn't break, it didn't crack. Martin laughed, releasing Derek from the gun point and made his way towards the pager. Looking down at it, Martin shook his head, then lifted his foot up and stomped down with a satisfying crack.

* * *

Dr. Christina Yang stole the pager from George. "Alex, let's go stabilize our patient. Help isn't coming for awhile. Unless that's a problem with you Chief Stevens?" Izzie didn't say anything, so Christina dragged Alex down to OR 3. "She's chief-of-surgery now. Help isn't coming, so let's get to work at least saving this patient until the big-wigs get out of the hostage situation."

"Izzie? They put her in charge? This is definitely going to put a strain on our relationship." Alex began studying the patient. "We should give her a Ct-scan to determine the extent of the injuries. We should do it now because there's not much time." Alex grabbed the cart and started to wheel outside of the OR.

"Stop right there. She's bleeding out her left side. You can't see it from where you stand. We've got to close her up first and clean the wound." Christina answered as she stopped Alex from leaving. "Let's do that and then we can do the ct-scan, MRI or deal with relationships later." Even Christina's worry about Burke was transparent though. She just figured that she would hide it, like she did everything else.

Hannah Jones walked away from Meredith and Callie_. They aren't being helpful. So I'll find my mother myself._ She ignored them suturing and giving post-op information to patients. If they couldn't help her, she would find Dr. Stevens, she would do it herself. She walked for awhile, unable to find Izzie. Meredith left after stitching up a patient and decided to go tell Izzie about Hannah being here to see her. Callie assumed that Meredith had left to assist in taking care of Hannah.

* * *

Addison shifted. Her knees were drawn to her chest, but now she sat crossed legged at the corner she was placed at. The staff now has a total different view of her, watching as she fight to stay sane at the corner. But Addison didn't care, all she cared about was Derek. If anything should happen to him, she was too far from him to help. Many times, both of them had been held at gun point, causing the heart to stop a beat in the other's. It's as though Martin did all that false threatening and gun point holdings just for the pleasure of watching the panic on their faces.

Martin sat on Richard's armchair, swinging back and forth while toying with his gun. The position of him, Addison and the rest of the staff, made the points of a triangle. If Addison were to run back, he would be there to shoot, if someone were to tackle him, he would have time to shoot. _Perfect._ He thought, his eyes flickering back and forth from the group and Addison now and then.

"How long, exactly, is he going to hold us here?" Richard whispered. Derek turned around, finally tearing his eyes off Addison. "Addy sent a text out. To who, I don't know, but I hope the person will get help, at least." Derek whispered back. Then he turned around to Addison again. Their gaze met, they eyes locked onto each other's and silent messages were sent. That was the only thing at the moment that kept them together, that kept them from going insane.

* * *

Dr. Meredith Grey entered OR 1 without knocking or scrubbing in. "Izzie, there is a Hannah Jones here to see you. She won't let any of us help her." Meredith looked down and realized that George and Izzie were operating on a patient, which quickly made her worry about their places in the program. "Didn't you already get in trouble for doing an illegal surgery once before?"

"We have a very bad code black. I'll explain everything after this patient is stable. Just please get as many interns that aren't in surgery to go into the lobby and place have m... Hannah go into the chief's office. Yes I can ask that of you. I'll explain that later. George and I just need to stabilize this patient." Izzie carefully began to pull the woman's child out from her uterus. George, completely ignoring Meredith, cut the umbilical cord off from the child. Meredith tossed Izzie a sterile towel, so she could wrap the child. In a few minutes, they had managed to stabilize the mother and the child.

* * *

"You're thinking of getting her out of there, aren't you?" Bailey's voice sounded behind Derek. He nodded, without turning around. He needed to look at his wife, who is still alive, to comfort himself, and Addison needed him to calm herself down. "You're crazy." She said.

This time, Derek turned around, his eyes shifting back and forth from Miranda, Preston, and Richard. At first confused, they frowned at him. Richard was the first to get the silent message. "No." he said firmly. "You're not!" But Derek nodded his head firmly.

Then there was a cry, an infant's cry. All eyes turned to Miranda as fear gripped the fearless resident. _No. No no no…_ she thought, her eyes shifted back and forth from behind the stack of books to Martin as he got up from the armchair.

"You brought William in here!" Richard demanded, turning to face Miranda. She didn't respond, distracted as Martin started shifting objects to get to the source of the cry. "You brought William in here." Richard said again, this time with disbelief in his voice.

"I didn't have a choice." She said with her soft voice. Then, Martin started to reach out for the stack of books that was shielding William from everyone's view. That was when Miranda stood up.

"No!" she shouted. _Moments of desperation brings out the most vulnerable side of people._ She thought to herself, remembering how she watched Addison struggle. But it was her baby's life at stake now. Martin spun around, cocking his eyebrow at her. "It's yours, isn't he?" he said. Miranda nodded, starting to step out from her position. Martin sighed, turning to look at William once again. "Take him. And make him stop crying!" he demanded. The breaths held in the room were let out as Miranda made her way hurriedly and picked him up. There was still hope. The insanity level hasn't gone high enough for Martin to kill an innocent infant.

Taking that opportunity, Derek made his way to Addison ready to grab her. He had turned his head a couple of times towards Martin to make sure he wasn't looking. But just as he reached out for Addison, the gun trigger went off.

* * *

Dr. Izzie Stevens took a deep breath as she went down into the lobby. Everyone was surely waiting for her to explain the code black scenario to them. So, that's exactly what she'd do, once she regained her composure. _I am in charge. I can handle this. I can lead._ "There's been an incident in the auditorium. Someone's held the attendings, residents and chief hostage. Dr. Addison Montgomery Shepherd was the only one capable of sending a message, and she put me in charge until that gets resolved."

"Do you think I'm taking orders from you Dr. Model?" A blonde in the back interrupted very rudely. "I'm not taking orders from you. I'd rather miss out on the surgeries. These patients are dead if you're in charge. I'm out of here." The blonde and another man followed her outside. "I don't care if it is your birthday. You aren't getting credit for our hard work."

_Why did Addison pick me? I haven't even laid down the ground rules and people are already rebelling_. Izzie sighted. "Fine, whatever. I can't stop you from being paranoid but Dr. Webber will get real upset at anyone who leaves probably. Does anyone else have any problems?" The group remained silent. "Good, here are the ground rules. One, surgery must always be done in pairs. If you don't know the answer to a question, you ask. No one cuts blind unless three doctors can't figure it out and there's no time to look up the answer. Two, no one does a surgery that is not life-threatening or would greatly reduce the quality of life in a patient if not done. We want to limit the surgeries done without an attending or resident. Three, do not let me catch you breaking a rule if you have to break them to save a life. Let's go save some lives." Most of the group scattered in pairs towards patients.

Izzie and George went up the stairs. "What are you doing Izzie?" George asked.

"I've got to close the hospital so paramedics take patients elsewhere and someone named Hannah is waiting for me in the chief's office."

Dr. Callie Torres and Meredith exchanged worried glances. Then, Callie said the one thing on both their minds, "Where's Hannah?"

* * *

Hannah Jones had snuck down the hall during Izzie's speech. None of the doctors would see her as she opened the door to the auditorium. Doctors were crowded at one corner of the room, but that was all the little girl could see. Innocently, she peeked her head in.

"Dr. Stevens?" Hannah shouted above the chaos.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_No!_ The word screamed through Derek's head when he heard the gun shot, at the very same time he pushed his body forward to cover his wife's. She had seen the gun shifted to point at them. Aimed at herself or Derek, Addison couldn't be sure, but she knew she couldn't let Derek get hurt. She started to stand up, about to fling herself at her husband to push him out of the way. The next thing she knew, a searing pain hit her at the side of her head, she saw a white flash, and everything turned black.

Derek felt their body connect, his weight pushing them to the ground. He squeezed his eyes shut, his breathe was held in his lungs as he prayed to every possible God in the world that Addison did not get hit. He stayed on top of Addison, not moving away. He was pretty sure that he had not been hit, but he could not say the same for his wife. The moment for him was silent, not even the screams from the staff behind him was heard by him when the gun went off.

But the focus of the staff was switched from Addison and him towards the opening door. A girl poked her head in. Derek looked up, the pressure of his body lifted up from his wife for a moment, his gaze immediately turning to Martin, who too, had his attention brought to the door. _Get out, get out!_ he yelled mentally.

* * *

Dr. Izzie Stevens heard the gunshot and immediately began freaking out. She had to do something, so she decided to use one of Chief Webber's phones to dial 911_. Please tell me they are all ok. Please don't let anything bad happen to them because I tried to manage the hospital before calling 911. I don't want it to be my fault._ "Yes, I'd like to report an emergency right now." She tried to take deep breaths between every word but in reality, she was just barely looking like she was half-way calm.

"The fire department has already been dispatched to the area, Mam, but they are stuck behind a traffic accident. They'll be there in a few minutes. You have vacated all medical equipment from the area of the fire right?" The dispatcher's voice enquired.

Izzie pounded on the desk and raised her voice. "We are in the middle of a hostage situation and you expect me to tolerate you sending the fire department? And you want me to go into a room with who knows how many crazy people and get out the medical equipment? No you don't care about the people but the equipment? Just get me the goddamn FBI into the auditorium and get it now!"

"Oh, well, you might need to vacate the building but for the auditorium. Our records indicate there was a fire in the surgical wing of your building, so we'll keep the fire department on route too."

"Fine!" Izzie yelled as she hung up the phone, livid. "We've got two terrorists! Just great! Now on top of running the hospital, I have to make sure it exists tomorrow. Gee, I feel really sorry for Chief Webber."

* * *

Hannah was still clueless. Her fingers had tightened around the handle as the gunshot rang through the air. For a moment, in her innocent 12 year old mind, she had thought it was something else. Never in her life had she heard a gunshot before. The staff, crowded at the corner, looked up at her. She frowned, and then took another step in. This time, she came face to face with Martin. Hannah gasped. Her hand let go of the handle as she begin to turn away, backing out of the room when she saw the gun in his hands. But Martin would not allow that. No, even a 12 year old will go telling on him, telling the rest of the interns what really happened and Martin couldn't take the risk for that to happen.

He went around the table and grabbed Hannah by the arm roughly. The girl screamed, but he pointed the gun at her head. "Stop!" he ordered as she threatened to start crying. She nodded in fear, her mouth clammed shut, her eyes not daring to meet his. "Get there! He shouted, pointing to the gathered staff at the corner of the room, and then pushed her violently towards them.

* * *

George interrupted Izzie's rant with a more calming ramble of his own. "You can do this Izzie. I think the fire was an accident. If you just dial the paramedics, everything will be as ok as it can. Addison picked you for a reason, Izzie. Me, I'd just ramble all day long. Alex would be full of too much bravado. Christina would try to avoid feeling anything, and therefore wouldn't worry what she did was wrong except if Burke was involved. Callie, Addison doesn't know well enough. Meredith would be too busy weeping over Derek. If anything, the only downside to you doing this is that you get too attached. For a short while, that's great considering the circumstances, although you'd definitely need a day off after we are done."

Izzie did seem to calm down to functioning level, which allowed her and George to use the phones to call the paramedics and cancel all incoming surgeries if possible. However, a couple things continued to nag her. "George, why do you think the fire was an accident? And where is Hannah?"

Someone opened the door and answered Izzie's question before George could start rambling. "Izzie, we might have to postpone your surprise birthday party." Alex said. Izzie looked at him confused._ My what! Why do you tell someone about a surprise birthday party if you're not having it yet? That makes no sense. Then again, Alex never does. It's part of his appeal._ "The fire from the candles burned the decorations. We put out the fire, but the fire department will have to clear the hospital safe for use." Alex explained, his gaze fell to the floor.

Izzie began laughing. "Seriously? Seriously? Y'all were trying to be nice and forgot to put out the candles. That has got to be the silliest reason for a hospital fire yet. Thanks for the laugh guys but seriously?" she shook her head _I don't think Alex should try to do romantic anymore. It's not really his style. I think everyone would prefer the hospital to remain standing._

"Seriously," George answered, while hanging his head. Without another word, he started away from the couple. _For once, George gets embarrassed at the right moment._ Izzie thought, watching as he walked away. _Where is he going anyway?_

Alex wrapped his arms around Izzie's waist, catching her attention. She turned around and gave him a nice kiss on the lips. "I've got to get back to surgery. Cristina told me there was some rule about people not being left alone." Alex ran off, before Izzie could do any physical harm to him.

* * *

Derek's eyes followed Hannah as she was thrown violently towards the rest of the staff. Richard had reached out, embracing the girl into his arms. For that very moment where Derek watched Richard stroke the little girl's hair, he had forgotten about his wife. That thought of his wife had brought his mind back from the past, remembering how Richard used to father himself and Addison when they were his students. Derek froze, he didn't want to look down. He knew something was wrong, like how he knew when he walked into the house that night he found his wife and his best friend in bed. _No._ he plead silently. That word had been ringing in his mind more times he can remember in just a few minutes. Addison had not moved, her body had not even shifted. Bracing himself, Derek forced his gaze downwards. What came into his vision was an unconscious Addison, lying on the floor in front of him.

* * *

Dr. Meredith Grey turned to look at Callie. They both were literally exhausted after checking every nook and cranny of the surgical wing. "I thought you were taking care of Hannah, Callie."

"I thought you were, but that doesn't matter. Hannah's lost. What are we going to tell Izzie?" Callie wondered, as they continued pacing around the pit.

Meredith knelt down next to a patient, and began cleaning up his wounds. "Maybe if we just stay here, Hannah will return and we won't have to do anything."

The pair did more and more sutures until their hands were ready to fall off. They smiled the whole time, but by now, even the patients could tell something was wrong. "You two lost a patient didn't you?" One of the patients waiting on sutures said. Neither Meredith nor Callie actually wanted to own up to that. They just hung their heads and continued mending patients. "If she's a short blonde child, she went into the auditorium. Funny how no one has actually come out of there yet."

Meredith and Callie exchanged stares. "We are dead. If we make it through today, Izzie is so going to kill us."

"Do you think she'd go for an accidental overdose on morphine or something really bad like unauthorized surgery?" Callie moved onto another patient.

Meredith didn't find the joke at all funny. "You know, if this whole surgical thing doesn't turn out, you could always be a mortician. You sure are morbid enough."

"I think it's cool," the male patient said, "You might try lightening up. After all, being bitter isn't going to bring big black-haired doctor back." _Great, we have another psychic. I really don't need all of my problems exposed to the patients._ "Everyone knows based on how you look at him. Move on, Doctor."

* * *

Miranda hurried back to where she sat as Martin gestured towards the crowd. Her baby was in her arms, his crying had stopped. But when dealing with a man who isn't mentally stable and has a gun in his possession, Miranda decided against being cocky, even though she is The Nazi.

"Shhh…" Richard coaxed, his hands moving up and down on the smooth blonde hair of Hannah's. The girl had fallen into his embrace as he held his arms out, her body trembling as she sobbed quietly into his chest. "It's going to be alright, I promise." Richard whispered into her hair. It felt familiar to him, like how Addison had always came running to him and how he had always comforted her the exact same way he is comforting the little girl. _Addison._ he thought, looking up towards his two favorite students across the room. And he saw it. Derek's body pushed up by his arms, hovering above his wife's. And Addison just laid there, her head tilted to a side, her red hair sprawled out on the floor, her body motionless.

Derek's bottom lip trembled as his eyes fell to the blood stains on Addison's forehead. Her face was pale, her body was motionless. _Does it… does it mean that she is dead?_ No, Derek didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to admit it, even if it were true. He lifted himself off his wife's body and brushed her hair away, revealing the wound on her forehead. It scared him. The only times he had seen this image of his wife was when she was next to him, in their bed, sleeping. Gently, he felt around her wound, trying to determine the level of damage done. Realizing that the wound was from a bullet graze, he breathed out a huge sigh of relief_. It's just an outer wound. She's going to be ok._ he thought, his fingers then pressed lightly against the side of her neck, checking for a pulse. Discovering one, he then placed a finger under Addison's nose, relieved to feel air hitting his finger. _She's ok. She's alive._ he reassured himself, then slumped back against the wall behind him. He threw a glance towards the rest of the staff and gave them a nod. _She's ok._ he thought.

Just as he thought the worse was over, he felt cold metal pressed against the side of his head once again. Not needing to turn around, he knew what it was.

"Move away from her." Martin said coldly. Derek gritted his teeth. He didn't want to. There was no way he can leave his wife on the floor out cold without anyone. No. He's not going to walk away this time. Not anymore.

Not looking up, Derek stayed glued to the floor, stubbornly refusing to budge. Then, he heard the audible click of the gun being cocked again.

* * *

Dr. Izzie Stevens waited awhile for Hannah, and she still didn't come out. "Where's Hannah?" she asked as George went by. But he just shrugged. Izzie bolted downstairs and found Meredith and Callie suturing patients. She then got right into Meredith's face. "Where is Hannah?"

"I… I… I.." Meredith stammered, looking to Callie for backup. But Callie just began tossing in other non-sense syllables. Izzie just continued yelling at the pair more. By now, the whole nursing staff was listening to this exchange. "We don't know," finally escaped from Meredith's nervous lips.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Izzie yelled at Meredith, throwing her hands up in the air with frustration. "C'mon! She's one twelve year old girl! How hard can she be to keep track of for five minutes?" She sighed, pressing a hand to her forehead. "Where is my daughter? Damnit!"

The same male patient had no problem telling Izzie where her daughter was. "You're talking about blondie again? She's in the auditorium."

_My daughter is in the room with a terrorist and I can't get her out because Addison trusted me with the hospital. Why couldn't Addison have picked someone else? Why did she have to see me as amazingly comptent? I need to get my daughter out now. What type of medical procedure could save them? I need something and I need it now._ Izzie ran off and sealed herself into Chief Webber's office.

Then, she let the tears come in.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dr. Meredith Grey stood on the spot. Her jaws hung open as Izzie dashed off after her outburst. Alex had run after her. Callie, confused with the situation nudged Meredith's shoulder, waking her up from her daze. Slowly, she turned to Callie and started gesturing with her hands, but Callie only shook her head, frowning at her own confusion. "What?" Meredith finally asked.

"Hannah. Izzie has a daughter." Callie started, then drew in a deep breathe. "Izzie's daughter is Hannah!"

Meredith, slowly coming to, figured out the importance of this, "We lost Izzie's daughter. Now this, I'd completely understand if she wouldn't talk to me."

* * *

**Izzie Voiceover:** I really wish I didn't have to be responsible right now. I wish I could just do whatever I wanted, but I had a hospital to run. I was even failing at that though. Two of the other interns already ran off. Doesn't responsibility mean that everything is your fault? It also comes with a charge to act.

Dr. Izzie Stevens didn't notice that Alex had entered Chief Webber's office. They all heard Izzie's outburst and Alex ran up but Izzie didn't care. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Now, Izzie knew she wasn't alone but she couldn't stop crying. She tried to but nothing worked. "Why did this have to happen? Is she ok? I hope she wasn't shot. Please say she wasn't shot."

"She's going to be ok, Izzie," Alex said, "If she's anything like her mother, she's quite a determined woman." He placed his head onto her shoulder and pulled her into his chest. She knew he was probably wondering when she had a daughter, but right now, she couldn't bear to explain it. "Maybe if you just took some post-ops and acted like everything was normal, it would help. We both know it's not perfect, but it might help. Distraction helps, or so I hear."

"Not like you've had any real problems." Izzie chided through her tears, "Sorry, you're right." Alex helped her to her feet, and she went out the door. "Thanks Alex. I'll see you after work. Drinks are on me." Izzie eventually went and grabbed the post-op chart for the neo-natal patient earlier.

* * *

"I said, _move away from her_!" Martin demanded; his voice louder this time. Derek drew in a deep breathe and shook his head firmly. "No." he said, only audible enough for Martin to hear. The man jabbed the nuzzle of the gun deeper into Derek's head forcefully, as though the gesture would make Derek obey him.

The entire staff had their eyes on the situation with the Shepherds, their breaths held once again, fearing for their lives. But slowly, Derek stood up, trembling slightly as he did so. Martin did not pull the trigger, instead, he moved back, allowing Derek to stand up while having the machine pointed at the side of his head. "Sit down." He said, desperately wanting to be in charge. Derek turned to him, his eyes snapped open, tears shone in them as he bored them into Martin's. "No." he repeated. "I am not sitting down, and I am not going to leave my wife. Never!" He took a step forward, almost like he was challenging Martin to end his life. But Martin took a step back, still holding Derek at gun point. "You want to shoot me, don't you?" Derek challenged.

Martin licked his lips, his eyes still fixed onto the superior. "Shoot. Why don't you shoot?" Derek taunted him. _Don't be foolish, Derek._ Richard looked on, his hands continued to stroke Hannah's hair. The girl has already calmed down and snuggled against his chest. But Derek pushed on, taking another step forward, challenging Martin.

Holding the gun, Martin was shaking with rage, his face in reddened. Then suddenly, Derek ducked down just as a gun shot rung off into the air, hitting the corner of the auditorium ceiling. Quickly, he scrambled back to Addison, pulling his unconscious wife's body to him.

"Why!" Martin yelled, slamming his gun on the table. "Why don't you people _ever_ listen to me! When I told Jamie that the man has an infection on his wound, she didn't listen, and I was right." He blabbered on, bringing up an argument with his fellow intern. "When I told Todd that the lady needs stitches for her cut, he didn't believe me. He had to check it for himself. And when I told the nurses that they need to check me for a second time because I didn't think I could get off with syphilis, she waved me away. BUT I WAS RIGHT!" he shouted. His words rang in the air, there was a moment of silence. Then, his body swayed, and he stumbled down onto a chair burying his face in his hands. "I was right… I was right…" he mumbled continuously to himself.

* * *

Dr. Izzie Stevens read the chart for the patient that she just operated on. She kicked herself for not noticing earlier. Then again, it had been a few years since she had last seen the patient. It was Meghan Jones. She and her husband, William, had adopted Hannah. They had raised her during the time that she couldn't be responsible for Hannah's care. They had given Hannah a much better home. _Well that was before she came close to me again. Seems like I am just trouble for Hannah and everyone she knows._ Izzie put down Meghan's chart and asked the Pediatrics if they would let her have the baby boy. They did, and Izzie took the infant and headed back to her patient's room.

Izzie knocked on the door to Meghan's room before entering. "Hello there you cute little baby boy," Izzie said in a soft whisper, down to the baby in her arms, "It's time for you to be reunited with your mommy." Meghan warmly accepted her newborn son into her arms and he ceased looking so restless and started laughing. Izzie smiled at the mother. _This woman is a natural._ "You are amazing with kids." She complimented.

"It comes with practice," Meghan replied, unaware of who she was talking to. My husband and I thought we were incapable of conceiving a child, so we adopted a daughter from a woman that was afraid she couldn't do the best for her daughter. "I'm not so sure she was right. She was quite the responsible type. Maybe that's what it takes though to give up a daughter when you still love them though. My only regret is not keeping in touch with her, so she could see Hannah grow up."

Izzie smiled and tried to fight back the fresh tears that were starting to well up. "I'll bet she thinks you did an amazing job. In fact, I think she knows exactly where you are now." She said, and then looked away for a brief moment. Izzie drew in a deep breathe and allow her gaze to turn back to Meghan, forming a smile on her lips before going on. "I know I never got to tell you this in the surgery room, but my name is Isobel Stevens."

Meghan looked up at Izzie, surprised. "You're a surgical intern..." Izzie nodded. The pair continued talking about Hannah's future, with Izzie leaving out the part about the auditorium, for a few minutes. Izzie gave Meghan her number, so it was easier for them to keep in touch. "Oh one more thing before you go," Meghan said, "My husband has a neurological condition. So don't use any anesthetics on him if you can avoid it." Izzie notated that. Then, she went off to continue the rounds. Having a semi-heartwarming story about how the Joneses took care of Hannah calmed Izzie down enough so she could work effectively.

* * *

"I was adopted." Hannah whispered softly. She had shifted from Richard's lap onto the space beside him, her knees were brought up to her chest. She was talking to herself more than anyone else, but Richard heard, looking down at her with curiosity. Hannah looked up into the older man's eyes and made an effortless smile. "Maybe, maybe I shouldn't have known about it, you know? Then maybe things like this wouldn't have happened." She rambled on. Richard lifted up the girl's chin for their eyes to meet. "It's…It's all my fault." Hannah said, her voice trembling. Richard only shook his head. How could a twelve year old do any large damage? "What's wrong?" he asked softly, but Hannah only shook her head, looking away. Richard offered a friendly smile. "Maybe I can help"

"I…I shouldn't have asked. If I haven't asked, if I haven't wanted them to so bad, then Mom and Dad wouldn't have…" Hannah's voice trailed off. Then she looked up at Richard again. "It's all my fault!"

Hannah needed someone to talk to, someone to ramble her thoughts out to, and Richard knew. "Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning?"

* * *

Dr. Alex Karev began to worry when the male patient wouldn't wake up after the anethesitic should have worn off. Of course, he didn't show it though. "Christina, I think we need that CT scan." He began wheeling the patient out of the room and towards the scanner, when Christina stopped him.

"Alex, he's fine. The anesthetic is just taking to him very very well," Christina replied, "Since he will wake up any moment, we can stay here until he does." Several beeps radiated from the machine in his arm. His blood pressure was falling. "Ok, you win, off to CT scan we go."

"No time," Alex said, "I don't know what's wrong with him though." Alex reached for a shaver and began to shave the man's short hair.

Christina raised her eyebrow at Alex, "Now I know I screwed up, but really, we can't break the rules for that." Christina took the shaver from his hand. "Why are you shaving the man's head? He didn't come here to get his head shaved. Either we get the CT scan you wanted, or we get Izzie."

_Do not worry Izzie. She's got enough on her plate right now without thinking her boyfriend is incompetent._ Alex paused for a moment, and that was all Izzie needed to enter the room. She had heard their whole debate as to what to do. Alex figured he'd address her like she was a fellow doctor. "We've got a patient who won't wake up after the employment of an anesthetic."

"He's got a brain condition," Izzie explained ignoring the half-shaved hair on the patient's head, "There's no way you could have known. I only found out from the patient's wife a few moments ago. Alex, go grab Meredith and see if all her time with McDreamy can help us fix this condition or at least wake him up." Izzie took a few deep breaths, and finally let herself show her fear that all the other interns had at the moment. "Nobody dies today." She said to the unconscious man. "Nobody can die, Mr. Jones. Your wife needs you." _My daughter needs you.

* * *

_

_**12 years ago…**_

_"I… I want to give my child up for adoption." She said softly to her parents, her gaze not wanting to meet theirs. _

_"What!" her mother demanded with disbelieved. The 16 year-old Isobel Stevens bit the bottom of her lip, but never once turn her gaze back to her parents. She could hear her mother draw in a deep breathe, then walked around the bed and sat next to her. Slowly, she reached out for Izzie's hand and placed it in hers. "You can raise her for yourself. We will help." Her mother said reassuringly. But Izzie shook her head. "Don't you want to watch your daughter grow up?" she tried again. _

_"Yes." Izzie said softly, then looked down at her bloated stomach and rubbed it lovingly. "But Mom, she deserves better." She said, finally turning to her mother. _

_"We…we aren't good enough for her?" Her mother snapped at her angrily. She put her fists on the bed and never missed making her fury known through her eye contact._

_Izzie shook her head. "No, no. It's not that. I want her to live a good life. I don't want her to grow up in a trailer park, or in a tiny, messy apartment and end up being a waitress in a café. I want more for her. She deserves more." Izzie explained, looking pleadingly into her mother's eyes. This time, her father made his way to them place his hand on his wife's shoulders._

_"It's her choice, Margaret…" he said. Finally, Izzie's mother gave in, nodding with a smile to her daughter. This time, Izzie grinned, pulling her parents into a hug. _

"_Thank you."

* * *

_

Dr. Alex Karev bolted from the room, doing just as he was told, although he would have liked to stay for the surgery. He went right down to the pit, where Meredith and Callie were still suturing patients. _Probably self-inflicted considering there were many chances to help out in surgery. Then again, when you lose the boss's daughter, you're lucky to just be on pit duty._ "Dr. Grey," Alex announced, "Dr. Stevens needs you in OR 3. There's a neurology case in there. I'll finish the suturing with Dr. Torres." Meredith bolted without even saying a word.

* * *

_**1 year ago…**_

_"We can't tell her, Meghan. She doesn't need to know." William said, regret was reflected in his eyes as he held his wife's hands in his. "But she is our daughter." Meghan argued. A ten year old Hannah could hear her parents conversing in their bedroom, their door was set slightly ajar, their conversations loud enough for her to hear. She leaned in, pushing the door open wider. _

_"We are her adoptive parents, Meghan." William said softly. "Let's not burden her. She's…she's so young." He pleaded. But before Meghan could argue back, the door swung open. The couple turned in shock and surprise to find the 11 year old standing by their door way. Meghan wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and offered her daughter a smile. "Sweetheart…" she started. Hannah took a step forward, a frown creased her smooth forehead. "Mommy, what's 'adoptive'?" Meghan turned to her husband as they exchanged glances. Then finally, William nodded. It was time for Hannah to know the whole truth. _

_**3 months ago…**_

_"I want to see her." Hannah said suddenly over the breakfast table one Sunday morning. Her parents stopped and turned to her, looking up briefly with an exchange of glance again. Hannah shifted her brown eyes back and forth between her parents. "I want to see my real mother." she repeated, then scooped another mouthful of cereal into her mouth. "Hannah…" her father started, knowing very well that Meghan thought it was too early for Hannah to absorb so much about the truth about her. Even he agreed on that. But Hannah looked up firmly, shaking her head. "No, Dad. I'm ready." She said._

"I've learnt about Dad's brain condition." Hannah explained. "I don't really know what it means but I know he needs help. And Mom's having a baby. I'm going to be a big sister soon." She said, looking up to Richard with a smile. "Mom and Dad had told me the adoption company they went to when they adopted me, and I went—to find out where my real mother is. And this hospital happens to have one of the world's best doctors who can help Dad." She continued, looking down at her hands. Then briefly, she looked up to Richard with a grin, who was still listening attentively to her. "I checked the internet." Richard raised his eyebrows, almost surprised at how smart and advanced the children are now these days.

"And they agreed to bring me here." She said, shaking her head. "But we got into an accident on the way and… it's all my fault. If I never asked, they wouldn't have been hurt." She said, her voice shaking slightly. Then Richard pulled the girl to his chest, stroking her hair once again. Even though what the girl had explained was not in direct details, Richard managed to put the pieces together. "Your real mother works here?" he asked finally. Hannah looked up at him with a nod. And the next thing she said caught everyone else's attention.

"Her name is Isobel Stevens."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N : **Ok! Finally! A new chapter:D Our apologies for this being so late.Miscommunication and stuff. My coauthor (Marion) thought she had sent me the chapter and then realised she hasn't, and then you know, timezone problems and we couldn't catch each other online as much as we would like to, so therefore, the LONG delay. Sorry sorry sorry! Thank you all for following the story so far, and I hope you haven't forgotten about it! So here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Dr. Izzie Stevens heard a massive rush of footsteps come in through a side door. About twelve fireman had entered the hospital. The chief of the firemen entered the room with Izzie and Meghan. Her baby son started to cry. "Doctor," the chief fireman asked, "Why hasn't this hospital been evacuated?"

"It's a false alarm. I know I should have called to cancel, but with the hospital being held hostage and managing the hospital and all the other things, it slipped through the cracks. Really, it's just my boyfriend being his cute self. He's great at getting the sentiment, but his romantic gestures usually go wrong. Like today. It's my birthday, so he lit candles. Just through the chaos, no one was able to blow them out." Izzie carefully explained. The fireman started laughing and called off the fire people. Izzie finally started to laugh too. Today was just the most ridciulous day to date in her life.

Dr. Alex Karev, upon hearing that he couldn't get a romantic gesture correct, became very obsessed with the idea of proving her wrong. Mr. Denny Duquette had nothing on him in the charming department. If anyone could charm the pants off of Izzie, it was Alex, or so he thought in his head. He figured he would screw the rules and show her that he really was more romantically successful than she thought. He was really good at the romance thing, just not when Izzie was around. For some reason, it was different with her around. His chance came when he remembered that Hannah was in the auditorium. He would just go in there, scare the living crap out of the hostage taker, and run back with Hannah. That surely would impress Izzie. He'd be her knight in white armor riding off into the sunset, and not be her knight bumbling around in his white armor.

"Isobel Stevens as in Isobel Stevens?" Miranda, whom among others that overheard Hannah's explanation of her being in the hospital, questioned. Hannah turned to her with lit eyes.

"You know her?" she asked cheerfully.  
"Isobel Stevens? Are you _sure_ her name is Isobel Stevens?" She clarified, and the girl nodded in response.

"That's what it said on the papers."  
Instead of answering Hannah's question, Miranda leaned against the wall, cradling her baby to her chest.  
"She better not know anything about this." She mumbled.

* * *

Dr. Meredith Grey stared at the patient. She knew the procedure that had to be done to save this man and get him walking, but had forgotten how to do it. As fast as she could, she ran down for the door. "I know the procedure, I just need to look it up."

Christina looked around and muttered, "Cool, solo stabilization."

"I'll only be thirty seconds." Meredith muttered, as she bolted room the room, and ran into George. He saw Christina alone in the room with a brain open and joined her.

Christina grumbled at him. "I was going to do it solo." George grumbled back, without saying anything. They continued grumbling at each other, like siblings seeing who could grumble the loudest. They got into each other's faces and then laughed. Then, they decided to see who could laugh the loudest. First, Christina would laugh. Then, George would laugh. Instead of Christina laughing again though, the patient laughed again. He laughed louder than any of them. Appearently, he had no clue that his brain injury had temporarily put him out.

Meredith came in with the textbook and promptly began laughing herself. "I know Bailey told you to improve your bedside manner with the patients, Christina, but now is not the time."

* * *

In his arms, the limp body started moving, her eyes shifting under the lids, indicating that the being was recovering consciousness. Derek Shepherd, feeling the tiny movement against him, looked down with a weak smile.

"It's time to wake up, baby. C'mon." he coaxed, stroking a finger against her cheek. Slowly, her eyes opened, looking straight up at him.

"Derek…" she mumbled, and as though forgetting about the situation, he let out a relieved laugh, pulling her body close to a hug, leaning against her shoulder to take in a whiff of her scent.

"You're ok." He whispered into her hair. "You're ok."

Martin's sobs had dissolved. But his cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked up at the cheerful voice of the girl, then towards the laugh that Derek gave out. His fingers stroke against the side of the gun on the table T_hey aren't suppose to be happy._ he thought, his eyes flickering back and forth to the two. _They can't be happy. If I'm not happy, nobody can be happy._ he reasoned, his eyes landing on the Shepherds once again, a wave of anger shot through him when he witnessed Addison waking to consciousness. _She's not dead._ he wondered, tilting his head as he eyed the couple. Slowly, standing up and making his way towards them, his arms limp by his body, his fingers wrap loosely around the handle of the gun.

Sensing a presence behind her, Addison, still in her husband's embrace, turned around to come face to face with Martin. Her eyes looked to him with fear as he stared down at them blankly. Quickly, she scrambled off Derek's lap and pressed herself against the wall behind her, hoping that he wouldn't come any closer. But he did, taking slow steps as he inched forward, his eyes only fixed on the redhead. Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively as he place his body in front of her.

"What do you want?" he demanded, his eyes flickering down to the gun held loosely in his hands, debating if he should lung forward and knock him over and the gun out of his hands. Then, his eyes shifted quickly to the group gathered at the other side of the room, suddenly realizing that if the gun were to go off, someone in the group there will have the risk of getting hurt.

Martin bit the bottom of his lip as he studied Addison, and for the first time, the attending was afraid of an intern. He frowned, his eyes wandering away for a second before landing on her again. She flinched as their gaze met.

"You're not dead."

* * *

Dr. Callie Torres walked around the hospital to find all of the other interns had vanished. Surprised, she entered OR 3. Inside, the doctors yelled about needing a scalpel. They all took turns saying no, as Meredith began freaking out. "I don't know where the pages are if we mess this up." Meredith blurted.

Callie grabbed a nearby scalpel. "Tell me where to cut, Dr. Grey." Callie muttered. Meredith instructed everyone on exactly what to do during the hour long surgery. During that hour, people shot daggers at Meredith. "She's so bossy. I'm glad she's not the temporary boss." Meredith decided to return all the bad looks at Callie. "Apparently, she heard me." Callie whispered back to the others. Meredith nodded. Everyone laughed but Meredith. "Awwwww, you're no fun," Callie moaned.

"Just shut up for the rest of the surgery." Meredith moaned. Callie debated mocking Meredith by asking her if they actually printed that in the text book. They all shot her a look that told her to not even think about that wisecrack again. "At least you aren't rambling like you do when George isn't around." After that comment, Meredith was lucky it wasn't her brain on the table. "He's like your McDreamy."

* * *

"Oh, my god. The poor boy's out of his mind." Miranda noticed as herself, along with the rest of the staff watched intensely as he stood up and made his way towards the Shepherd, his finger, a loose grip around the gun. "Maybe this time the interns would think twice about getting into another's pants." She whispered to the baby in her arms, only receiving a dirty shot from the chief.

Derek's gaze shifted to the group again, this time, only giving specific eye contact to Preston and Richard, then his eyes shifted to the gun in Martin's hands. At that cue, Preston straightened himself, realizing what Derek was hinting them. He exchanged a look to Richard as the older man prepared himself, handling the girl back to Miranda.

"Cover me." Preston mouthed, receiving a nod from the chief as he propped himself up, ready to charge forward to knock the guy off. But Martin lifted up the hand with the gun, another finger stroking it lovingly.

"Why isn't she dead?" Martin whispered softly. _It's now or never._ Preston thought, his bottom already off the ground. Martin pointed the gun straight at Addison again, this time, a sneer spread across his features. "She should be dead." He said, a dry laugh escaped his throat. Derek's eyes shifted to Preston desperately, willing the attending to do something. It was now or never.

Preston lunged forward as the chief made a wave of his hands to instruct the staff to duck. The cardiac surgeon threw his body on top of the intern, pressing down with all his weight. A shot rang through the air as the triggered was pulled.

As their bodies hit the ground, the gun left Martin's hand. Preston pinned the intern to the ground as their eyes met, firmness in the attending's and anger in the intern's.

"What did you do?" Martin moaned, lifting up the hand that once held the gun to realize that it was gone. Although with his shoulders pinned, Martin turned his head to the side, smiling to find his gun within reach. But a hand rushed forward, grabbing the device off the ground.

Addison licked her lips, holding the gun as steady as possible in her shaking hands as she pointed it to Martin. "Don't you dare move." She warned.

* * *

Dr. Izzie Stevens excused herself from Meghan Jones's room, and met with the lead FBI agent. "Where is Dr. Webber?" Agent Thomas Paquette asked. Izzie clued him up to date as to what she knew was in the hostage room, which wasn't very much at all, considering she didn't know Mr. Malone had syphilis. "We have two options then. Your auditorium in question has a second level for audience seating. We can either use it to set up to take the shot, or we can try to drop in the anesthetics. The second option has very little chance of success, and he could still try and kill someone before going under. The kill shot will definitely stop the man before he can hurt anyone.

Izzie's first gut response was to use the anesthetics, then no one would have to die. However, was saving this man's life worth risking the life of her friends and her family? The hypocritic oath that all doctors had to take said yes. Every memory Izzie had since she was an adult said no. The agent pushed her for a decision. Then, Alex walked in.

**Izzie Voiceover:** Responsibility sucks. It really does. They always say, if it was your daughter in a situation, you'd find the strength to make the right call. However, it never really was that simple. To save my daughter, I have to order the death of someone's son. If his mother was here and knew what I knew now, she'd try to save him. I'd try to save my daughter, if it wasn't for the oath. Whatever choice I make, I have to live with it for the rest of my life. There was no book, teacher, or anyone else to blame if I messed up this call.


End file.
